


The prince, the wizard, and the dragon: a holo-fairy tale

by melitta4ever



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blackmail, Crack, Dubious Consent, Jealous Garak, M/M, Manga Logic, Monster Dick, Other, Rimming, asshole Dukat, dragon!Dukat of holographic nature, holographic bestiality, holographic gore (slight), holographic non-con, holographic porn, impact-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Dr Bashir was so fond of holosuite adventures that Garak decided to give them a chance as well. What else could an old tailor / former spy do to spend his lonely nights in exile anyway?
Relationships: Dukat/Elim Garak, Dukat/Elim Garak (past relationship), Elim Garak/Julian Bashir (one sided), Julian Bashir/dragon!Dukat (holographic), Julian Bashir/female characters (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The prince, the wizard, and the dragon: a holo-fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlade/gifts).



> Possibly sometime before "Wire".
> 
> This pwp was born during a late night discussion with BrokenBlade. Thanks for the inspiration hon. Hope, you'll like it.
> 
> This is a crack story, but could still be triggery. Please head the warnings in the tags.

The dark corners of the tower got illuminated with the sudden fire breath of the dragon, revealing the gray walls covered with dried, blackened blood, and furbished up with chains, cuffs and whips. It also singed the wayward strands that had escaped from the princess' once perfect hairdo. She renewed her ear scratching scream, crying and begging to the monster who had locked her in the tower, chaining her to the wall. It got annoying at times, the cries echoing back from the stone walls; Garak should do something about the acoustics of this room. Next time. 

The Terran medieval tale simulation, that Garak had somehow gotten addicted to, had started much more innocently than this. Garak fell in love with the dragon myths of Earth when Dr Bashir mentioned them: Strong, almost invincible, but also somehow noble monsters. When he had first started this holosuite story, he had played the misunderstood, exiled wizard whose pet dragon had gotten a little naughty and kidnapped the princess of the kingdom. It was just an excuse, an intricate plot device to meet the most handsome prince. The Prince Charming would storm into the castle to save the princess, then Garak would manage to convince him to spare his pet dragon, his only friend; then the two would get very friendly —the dragon or the princess all but forgotten. 

However, the _fairy tale_ as the doctor called it changed over time. Whenever Garak had to tweak the program to change it to a new princess —because that boy was insatiable apparently, bedding a different girl every week— he found himself changing other things too. First, the dragon became much more menacing with every update. It grew a personality. It became the personification of the anger festering inside Garak; all that _unforgotten-_ ness, the _betrayed-_ ness, the _unappreciated-_ ness found a body in the dragon. And gradually, it grew horny. Every passing week. Oh, so horny.

Garak tried to write the program so that the dragon would resemble him, wearing his face to bring all that resentment alive. Unfortunately, the stealth that was necessary for his former occupation was so ingrained in him that he couldn't let himself —even while embodied by a dragon— act satisfyingly forthright. It simply didn't work. So, Garak let it become someone else, anyone else. It wasn't intentional at all. Only one day he realized that his dragon looked like Gul Dukat with its long neck, beak-like nose, overexpressed ridges… Then it hit him. The perfectness of it. Dukat as the brute, the mindless foot soldier, capable of great evil without any need to hide it from anyone —not even from himself. After that epiphany, the resemblance of Dukat became intentional. It wasn't hard at all to find the vocal and physical patterns of Dukat in DS9. The guy left pieces of himself everywhere in the station —just like he did with his offspring in the quadrant. Garak added some extra details to the files: two expansive black wings, thick scales, a long tail, a forked tongue and protruding fangs on an impressive, four-meter-long body. Oh, his dragon looked menacing. His dragon looked terrifying. It demanded respect. It was to be feared.

Finding the doctor's patterns was a bit harder, but not much. The boy spent a lot of time in the holosuites and with the help of a small, inconspicuous recording device Garak managed to create his own holo-Julian perfectly, in every possible position imaginable.

The princesses weren't really that important. Their faces changed for each iteration maybe, but everything else was the same. Same generic slutty body, same meak voice, same unintelligent bubbling and same annoying begging. Bleh! The begging luckily turned into screams soon enough. Since Garak gave the dragon Dukat's personality —honestly, there couldn't be anyone more fitting for his dragon than that overconfident, arrogant, insufferable bastard— the dragon wanted one thing and one thing only from the princesses. And the girls kept screaming, trying to keep that forked tongue and those sharp talons away from their flawless skin, their most intimate parts.

Garak wasn't above confessing himself that he got some kind of nostalgic pleasure from those screams. He wasn't looking for any information from the princesses,yes, but an interrogation sometimes was done only for the sake of the interrogation. Or to provoke the insurgents out of their hiding places, just as to force the handsome prince to come for the rescue of the maidens. _Maidens_! Fucking harlots more like it. Scarcely dressed, flaunting their half naked bodies in Julian's face all the time. They wanted only one thing from that precious boy, just as Garak's dragon duly wanted from them. Their underdeveloped brains couldn't handle Julian's perfectness; they simply couldn't comprehend how to deal with such sharp wit, such a big heart.

One thing Garak hadn't planned was the computer's extrapolation ability. Dragon-Dukat, like the hedonist the real one was, went after the most beautiful thing in the room. Hence, as soon as holo-Julian entered the tower, the dragon left the undeserving princess alone for the sake of the prince. Which was one way of saving the princess, Garak mused. And totally in character with Julian's stupid sacrifice-one's-self-for-the-sake-of-strangers moral code. So fitting. And if he was honest with himself, it was a treat to watch the dragon ripping that armor with a single talon which was bigger than the sword holo-Julian carried. Certainly much more delightful than listening to the wails of those disgraceful usurpers. Julian being slowly divested out of those ugly pieces of dull metal and coarse fabric that was covering such an impressive work-of-art body… It was an exquisite entertainment.

Julian's, subsequently naked, fighting was a fanfare by itself really: Muscles rippling with effort, moving agile and dexterous, bending and twisting… Sword turning above his head, changing hands, heroically attacking the giant beast… Sweat running down his neck, his temples, rolling down as tiny beads of water on the small of his back, his hair sprinkling wet droplets around whenever he lunged or dodged… But it was even more beautiful to watch him accepting the inevitable defeat. The artistry in that submission... The allure of that regally tilted head... Neck open, bravely waiting for the final killer strike.

But of course the dragon didn't want to kill his prize. He wanted to devour him. He wanted to lick each and every centimeter square of that delicious body. He wanted to push that forked muscle deep inside holo-Julian, searching his essence, forcibly humbling the once proud prince. It was getting a little bloody mainly because those talons were simply too harsh for the softness and smoothness that was Julian's skin and as a result thin lines of blood were running down over that honey colored sculpture of perfection. Garak should remedy that for the next program too.

Garak hadn't given the dragon any reproductive organs so to speak. He hadn't even thought about it when he had embellished the beast. But the simulation computers always worked around the missing information and always created complete scenarios. This time, it apparently gave the dragon the biggest penis Garak had ever observed this closely. It was longer and probably thicker than Julian's arm and the poor boy started screaming with a new fervor when he saw it emerge from wherever it was hiding. Understandably so, it would probably split him apart. Garak should remedy that too. Next time though. He was busy rubbing along now, watching the dragon pushing his enormous cock through Julian's feeble defenses.

  
  
  
  
  


"So it **was** you, using my personal information." Suddenly there was Dukat, the real one, standing in the middle of the holographic medieval Terran tower, watching Garak.

"Dukat!" Garak almost jumped out of his skin. How, why? He set to pull his pants up, covering his throbbing organ, so ready to erupt, right on the edge. 

"What do we have here?" Dukat sing-songed, walking closer to the action where Julian howled in pain. When he turned back to Garak, his eyes were wide open with surprise; a smile —predatory and amused— were splitting on his ugly fucking face. "I should confess, **this**..." he gestured back toward the action, "wasn't what I expected to find. At all." He caught Garak covering up his erection. "Oh, please Garak, don't let me ruin your fun." 

Garak tried to stop the simulation.

"I'm not gonna let you cut such an excellent production in half," Dukat mocked. "I cancelled any authorization but mine before beaming down here. I didn't want you —and I knew it was you Garak— to cover up your treason." He paused, "Or what I thought was treason." He shook his head, stealing a glance from the action. "You really want me to pound that boy, huh?" he asked, watching the dragon roar his satisfaction when that monster dick was fully buried in holo-Julian who wasn't complaining any longer. Garak's guess was that the computer —deciding that this scenario was some kind of porn— extrapolated the simulation based on similar programs in its memory. A little strange maybe, but he guessed there must be much weirder porn in Quark's archive.

"I'm surprised, really, Garak." Dukat stepped closer, crowding Garak between his armor and the dirty wall of the tower. "You actually do have some self awareness," his tone mocked, it grated Garak's nerves, however there was nothing Garak could do. He personally knew the potency of power gained by acquiring someone's secrets, and Dukat now had access to the most intimate secret Garak had ever guarded. "You do know you're not in the same league as the handsome doctor." He glanced at the most extravagant porn scene playing across: The dragon had wrapped his impossibly long tongue around holo-Julian's neck once, then pushed its remaining half meter or so into that perfect mouth. It was effectively fucking holo-Julian on both ends. "Not even close."

No! That was not true. It wasn't the reason—

"Don't try to deny it. That's why even in your fantasies it's not you who got the boy, Garak. But someone worthy."

"You! Worthy?" The nerve on this bastard.

"I admit I'm not as endowed as my holo-counterpart," he cackled, "But you know I can make him happy. Leave him satisfied beyond his fucking dreams." Garak humphed with a pitying shrug which didn't deter Dukat at all. "His brain isn't the only part of him that's hungry, Garak. You should've realized that by now," he leaned down, bringing his face closer to Garak's, "He desires a fuck-ton more than the philosophical debates over lunch."

He knew? Of course he knew. This station had been his home turf for a decade and he still had eyes and ears everywhere. How careless Garak had been! How complacent!

"But just watching can't be too much fun," Dukat held Garak's face, "I'm sure you want some action as well."

"No." Garak tried to stop him even though he knew it would be pointless. 

"Come on," Dukat licked his face, "For old times sake." His hands found Garak's ass, kneading, "It wasn't all bad, was it?"

It was bad. Bad. BAD. **BAD**! But when Dukat nibbled on his neck, Garak's resolve dissolved like sugar in boiling water. He had already been primed before Dukat had showed up, cock leaking, twitching… the bastard didn't have to do much to remind Garak how pleasant his touch could be. His hand found Garak's still erect cock and squeezed it tight, his scales leaving indentation marks no doubt. It was unusual to touch someone's dick so harshly. People usually preferred much gentler handling when it came to their privates. But Dukat apparently still remembered how Garak liked it and Garak pushed his leaking organ deeper into Dukat's powerful hands.

"Just like that," Dukat said to no one in particular. "Now, let's get more comfortable and watch the show, huh?"

He pushed Garak face down on the nearest table, full of archaic books and trinkets, then pulled down his pants. 

"You look so ready," Dukat panted above him. "Look what we have here." He picked up a long and wide wooden... something, Garak had no idea what it was or why there were dozens of small holes on its wider end. One of the numerous props that came in the original simulation. The first blow hurt, but it was more surprising than painful. "Hold on to something," Dukat asked, "and keep watching the show."

Garak looked at the dragon-Dukat who now had flipped the handsome prince upside down and was fucking his face. The humongous penis was distending Julian's neck and —against all anatomical contradictions— belly. The monster was eating in between those plump cheeks now, his long tongue buried deep inside the Prince Charming's ass, stirring a mayhem there —maybe even licking his own dick. And still, with the logic defying simulation anatomy, holo-Julian seemed to be breathing fine, even massaging those melon-sized balls hanging right under his nose. 

The second and third slaps were quick and sharp, pulling Garak's attention away from the simulation foolishness. 

"I like the sound it makes," Dukat twirled the mystery instrument in his hand, "Tell me how does it feel?"

"Boring!"

"I missed your spunk," Dukat chuckled. Following strikes got more and more powerful. Dukat kept changing the pattern and order, covering Garak's butt and thighs with hard, powerful blows. It was getting harder to keep watching the insanity porn; Garak closed his eyes, enjoying the little defiance of the act as well as the concentration it brought.

"I told you to keep watching." Dukat stopped hitting him.

"Yeah?" Garak shrugged, "And I didn't listen." He turned his head and stared at Dukat. The smile he received gave him chills and forced his hips to press his dick further down to the table.

"You Obsidian types are a lot of work," Dukat sighed. "This infatuation with pain, really, it gets tedious."

"You can always quit," offered Garak, knowing too well the response he'd get.

"And miss the way your hole begging me to enter." He grabbed Garak's cheeks, and pushed them open, watching the furled hole no doubt.

"Don't pretend that you don't enjoy it," Garak tried to say something, anything; it was too much to be exposed like this, scrutinized.

Dukat's finger passed over his hole, gently circling around, "I'm not saying it's not fun." Suddenly his face was closer, his breath puffing right at Garak's ass, "But I much prefer licking and kissing my way in, you know."

That —to Garak's absolute shame— sounded even better.

"What's this?" Dukat's voice came higher, surprised and so, so smug. "You're winking me already." No, that couldn't be. Dukat blew on him, his breath warm and soft and… fuck! so promising. This time Garak felt himself opening up. Shame! "Oh, Garak!" Garak wanted to throttle that smugness. "You no longer belong to the Obsidian, don't you?" 

Garak felt the tongue closing in, wet and even warmer than the fingers that had just touched him. He had to strain every muscle to stop himself humping on the table, brazenly inviting that tongue. He waited, any second now...

"You really want it." Dukat spoke mere millimeters above his hole, his lips almost touching Garak's skin. "Show me, how much."

Garak squeezed his hands tight against the corner of the table. He bit his tongue to stop himself. There was no way he was going to give in, give in to Gul Dukat.

"This show is getting ridiculous," Dukat said far, so far away from where his lips were supposed to be. "Computer, increase the reality factor by ten percent." He stopped, probably watching the current act; Garak couldn't dare opening his eyes. "That's better," he hummed, "Computer, make the—" He slapped Garak's butt, not painful, but playful, "What's the good doctor's name here?" When Garak couldn't unclench his jaw quickly enough, a finger was laid on top of his hole, not pushing or hurting, just tickling. "Garak, focus!"

"The Prince Charming," Garak quavered, giving in this much to avoid further embarrassment.

"Good. Computer, make the prince more vocal." 

And suddenly Julian's moans filled the room, together with the most cheesy porn dialogue that had filled Garak's ears. "Give it to me, you big, bad fucking monster. Fuck me with your big cock. Fill me up, my scaled lover! Are you gonna—”

"Computer, don't let him talk, just noises." Apparently Dukat didn't like the show's literary value either. "I'm surprised you didn't pay attention to such details in the program. Doctor Bashir wouldn't utter such banal, such vile sentences." He kneeled behind Garak then, face directly across his ass. "But you don't know how he begs to be fucked, do you?"

"Don't pretend you do," Garak snapped.

"I even know the voices he makes when he's asleep," said Dukat but before Garak could call his bullshit, he licked Garak's ass.

Whatever answer Garak had been planning to give drowned in his throat when he gurgled.

"Look at you," Dukat was watching Garak's hole again, fingers massaging around it. "You're begging me already."

Garak beared down with everything he had, trying to stop the fluttering of his opening. However that little bit of wetness from Dukat's saliva made his ass even more susceptible to external stimuli now. It had its own mind, it wanted… Stop! Garak had to stop this nonsense or he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror ever again.

"There's no way he would sleep with someone like you," he spitted out. Then he froze for a moment. "Never willingly." 

"Don't fret," Dukat placed little kisses on his butt, around but not nearly close enough to his hole. "I haven't touched your precious boy." He licked around, little gentle touches. Not enough, not nearly enough. Garak dug his nails into the table to stop himself humping; bit his lip to stop the moans, but he couldn't stop the shivers rippling all over his body. "But I have seen some surveillance records," he added, the peeping bastard! "What? Don't tell me you grew a conscience and decided that spying on innocent people is wrong, now." He kneaded the flesh under his hands, closing and opening his hole to the night air. "I've seen him fucking, you know," he whispered into Garak's skin. "Your prince charmer fucks like a wild Targ, Garak." He nibbled his flesh now, sharp teeth closing in ever so slowly to his most sensitive parts. "Impressive stamina... for a Human." He sucked the flesh into his mouth a little, leaving Garak wet and shivering. Then, he rose up. 

Suddenly it was Dukat's dick massaging his hole. Good. It would start now before Garak lost whatever dignity he had left with. It didn't. Dukat had no intention of fucking him it seemed; perfectly happy to keep his cock nestled in between Garak's cheeks, he whispered into his ears. "Did you know he has to use the dermal-regenerator after he's done with those girls? Because he leaves them sore and bruised at the end of each night. Such fragile necks full of reddened, purple blemishes from his kisses..." He nuzzled Garak's neck ridges. Garak pressed himself down, down to stop crying his pleasure. "Bite marks…" He nibbled the ridges, tongue slobbering them, making Garak pant like a thirsty dog "Hand marks…" He held the ridges on both sides of Garak's neck, massaging, squeezing. "Bruises made by those strong fingers wherever he grabs them…" He started humping Garak, his dick sliding over Garak's asshole, making him delirious with desire. It had been too long. Way too long. "I know you want it, Garak," he hissed, "I can smell it on you, feel the way your skin shivers." He pressed his groin down, crushing Garak's eager dick to the hard surface of the table under his weight. "Give this to me, I'll pay back to you, I'll make it so good for you."

The 'please' was right on the top of Garak's tongue now. What was he going to lose that he hadn't already? He was already dishonored, named a traitor, exiled to live among people who hated the very sight of him. What was one more chink on his already lost armor. Just then holo-Julian cried Dukat's name.

"Fuck!" Dukat bit him again, this time harder, "My name suits his mouth, huh? I'm sure his hole will just as be fitting for my cock. I bet he'd beg oh so well, wouldn't he. He would shake that frisky ass of his. Such lascivious youth."

"Shut up," Garak protested, but he was pushing his pelvis up, pressing it into Dukat. "Shut the fuck up and fuck me."

Dukat didn't wait a second after that, he thrusted his cock right in, passing Garak's ring in one single shove.

"Tell me, Garak," he grunted, "do you want him to fuck your wanton ass." He grinded in to emphasize his words. "Or do you want to taste his slutty hole?"

"Both, I want both," moaned Garak. He wanted everything with Julian. Everything.

"Maybe I'll watch you do just that," Dukat laughed, his rhythm not faltering the slightest. "You'll keep wondering if I'm spying on you two, but you can't tell that to the good doctor, right?" He got faster and faster; with the ease that came with years of practice he kept hitting on the spot in Garak, the spot that made him want to wail. "You can't tell him anything; isn't that right Garak?"

"I won't," Garak managed to blurt out. He knew he was under the beck and call of Dukat after today. What he had been doing here… he could never let Dr Bashir learn about it. Never.

"Good. That's very good," He was breathing hard, finally. "You're being very good to me, Garak." He groaned, "Now, do you want to come?"

"Yes," moaned Garak, he wanted. He wanted so much. 

"Do you want me to touch you? Or you wanna come like this."

Garak wasn't that young anymore. Nevermind the years that he had spent all alone, there was no way he could come untouched.

"Touch," he murmured. He could do that himself of course, but when would he have another chance to be stroked to completion by someone else's hand.

Dukat's breath was hot against his neck, reminding him the old times when they had barely enough time, definitely not enough space, but when they still went at it like _ieths_ in heat. The times when they were both at the top of their career. When they were both feared and respected. When it wasn't clear who had advantage over whom.

Dukat pushed his hand under Garak and grabbed him. Garak let go of any decorum and moaned as loud as he liked.

"I missed hearing you, Elim," Dukat murmured in his ear. "I missed this."

And with that capitulation Garak came, spurting his seed on the dirty table. Dukat followed him right after.

When Garak pushed himself up, he saw the dragon and holo-Julian cuddling. They looked ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.

"It was nice seeing you, Garak." Dukat smiled, then licked his fingers, the fingers that brought Garak to the eruption. "We should do this again." Then he disappeared in the yellow light of the transporter.

Garak let himself drop on the corner, his legs screaming after being stretched so long.

"Computer, end program," he ordered, erasing the dragon, the prince, the tower. He should burn that data rod, and the buffers in the holosuite computer as well. 

In a minute. 

Maybe.

The End


End file.
